


A Change in the War

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wizarding world discovered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came in the night as I slept. No one knew how they found out about our world. Maybe one was intelligent enough to observe that what we wished to hide. My name is Nadia Kiara Aphelia Gaunt and I am a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A war is brewing on the horizon as the magical world fights for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling apart from the OC characters. This is my friends study I'm just posting it for her, though I do help her write it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They came in the night as I slept. No one knew how they found out about our world. Maybe one was intelligent enough to observe that what we wished to hide. My name is Nadia Kiara Aphelia Gaunt and I am a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A war is brewing on the horizon as the magical world fights for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling apart from the OC characters. This is my friends study I'm just posting it for her, though I do help her write it if she needs it

Chapter 1:

Darkness had fallen across the small street in Surrey. Hazel Road seemed deserted and the only light came from the dull street lamps that stood along the street. A cry of a crow broke the silence that surrounded the street as it took flight as it's resting place was disturbed. Not that anyone would notice. All inhabitants of the neat little houses that stood upon the street were safely tucked into bed. Not that it would last for long. Leaves rustled as figures dressed entirely in black walked towards number 12. 

The same was happening in a few other streets in Surrey. These men and woman had only one purpose in mind. It had taken a few weeks but finally they had a few new locations from their current informant of where to find more of the unnatural they had found walked on the same earth. The silence surrounded them again as they came out of their hiding places.

They had watched the places they had been told were suspected to hold an unnatural being in and after observing for a few days they were finally ready to proceed. A dozen men and woman surrounded each targeted house with another safely behind the wheel of a black van which would be their mode of transport. All was still and the tension in the air was thick as the minutes ticked down to midnight.

Hand signals were exchanged and in answer the men and woman took up the positions they had been ordered. At exactly the time the clock struck twelve a loud crash sounded into the night and the inhabitants of the targeted houses bolted awake. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

A groan left her parched lips as she slowly started to become awake. A dull ache started to press across her temple causing her to lift her arm sluggishly and rub soothing circles on her forehead. Looking around seemed to take forever as her body took too slow to perform the action. Her head flopped against a concrete wall as most of her energy had drained from the simple action. Everything seemed rather blurry and it was hard to observe her surroundings as all around her was a state of pitch darkness. 

Slowly her body started to become more aware as what ever she had been injected with started to wear off. As soon as that thought popped into her muddled brain the memories she had been trying in vain to remember overflowed her causing her to bolt up from her position with a gasp. "Mum?" She croaked through her dry throat. "Mum are you here?" She asks after clearing her throat. All was silent for a few minutes until another groan cut through the silence. Squinting she could make out a figure a few feet from her. 

She couldn't see the persons face as they had their back towards her. She slowly crawled over to the figure on the floor as her legs were shaking too much. Once she reached the figure she placed a shaking hand onto the figure's shoulder and softly shook the shoulder. "Mum is that you?" Nadia asked. She jumped in shock as an extremely pale hand grabbed her hand tightly in his as he turned to glare at her with ruby red eyes. "Do I look like a female?" The man hissed at Nadia as he came closer to her.

"Ah Nadia. The female Gaunt. I've been looking for you." A gasp escaped her lips as she hurriedly pulled away from the serpentine man before her. "Come now little Nadia. Is that any way to treat your cousin?" The dark lord asked as he sat up as elegantly as he could against the concrete wall. "You have a cousin?" Another masculine voice groaned. Both the dark lord and Nadia looked to where the voice came from and Nadia couldn't help but laugh in amusement at the irony of the situation they had found themselves in. 

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived." The dark lord sneered at the end of his sentence. An unladylike snort escaped Nadia before she could stop it from escaping. A light flush spread across her pale cheeks as the two males attention came to focus upon her. She raised an eyebrow as she cleared her throat. "Really cousin you sound like you're jealous of Potter." Nadia replied. She was glad her blush had faded and a smirk came upon her lips when her cousin started to splutter. 

"You petulant child, why on earth would I be jealous of such a child when I'm a dark lord feared by..." Suddenly he stopped his tirade when a voice shouted, "Shut up you stupid freak." The sudden voice from the cage opposite caused Harry to groan.   
"Who are you to tell me to shut up you filthy walrus of a Muggle." Voldemort hissed.   
"My Lord is that you?" Another voice asked in a drawling voice.

"Of course it's me Lucius you fool. Who else would it be?" The dark lord hissed between his teeth as he glared at the walrus in the opposite cage that was turning a hideous shade of purple making him look even more hideous than he already was. "I apologise my lord. May I ask who else is here other than my family and lord?" Lucius asked as he tried to see who else was nearby through the darkness. 

"Honestly Lucius I am in here as well." A voice drawled that was awfully familiar to Harry and Nadia. "Professor Snape, you're here too?" Nadia exclaimed with a bit of relief at least there was one friendly face nearby. "Yes Miss Gaunt it seems I was brought along with the Malfoy family." He replied. "But how did they find you?" Nadia asked rather confused surely her professor had been safely hidden away under the wards at Hogwarts. 

"It is the summer break Miss Gaunt. Even though I am a professor at Hogwarts I still do return home during the holidays. It seems my lord and Lucius and his family chose the wrong day to pay a visit to the muggle world." Snape gave a great sigh probably thinking about what rubbish luck they all had. "Wait do you live near Surrey?" A new voice questioned causing a few people to jump having not known about another presence. "Dean!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. 

"Hey Harry, bad luck with your cell mates by the way." Dean replied.   
"It's not too bad, he hasn't tried to kill me at least. Are you with anyone you know?" Harry asked as he glanced quickly at the dark lord who he had moved closer to in order to get to the front of their cell. "Ah no and they haven't woken yet but oh hang on a moment." Dean said. It was silent until Snape decided to break the silence. "If you are still curious Mr Thomas the answer to your question is yes I do live in Surrey. Ever heard of Spinner's End?" Snape asked.

"You live on Spinners End, thats not far from where I live." Nadia and Harry said at the same time. "Well it seems that you're little town of Surrey has been raided." Draco Malfoy sneered.   
"Yes it does seem to be that way young Malfoy. It seems muggles have found out about our existence." Voldemort mused to himself. Draco blanched and turned even paler than his normal complexion after been spoken to by the dark lord. "So you think they know about us and decided to round us all up." Harry asked his arch enemy.

The dark lord raised an nonexistent eyebrow at the boy as he spok. "Yes that is exactly what I think unless you have a better idea?" The dark Lord asked. Harry shookhis head and turned away from the serpent like man. "Hey Dean you all right man?" Harry called out as the sound of people talking could be heard from a distance. "Yeah Harry. My cell mates just woke up. They say their names are Ophelia Gaunt and Arabella Figg apparently they live in Surrey as well anyone know them?" Dean shouted back. 

"Mum!" Nadia screamed and pushed Harry aside so she could stand at the front of the cage. "Hey Nadia sweetie are you all right?" Her mother asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine mum." "Well this saves a bit of time. Hello Ophelia it has been a while. I see you've been hiding in the muggle world. Very good plan I must say I hadn't thought of sending my death eaters to search for you in the muggle world." He clapped slowly twice as the silence stretched the rest of the witches and wizards imprisoned in the cages listening to what would be said next.

"Lord Slytherin I presume?" Ophelia asked a little shakily she off course knew that she was also talking to the dark lord. She had been trying to keep her daughter away from the evil man as soon as she was told that he had been resurrected and was searching for herself and her daughter. They were after all what remained of the Gaunt's and had came back to Great Britain after the war had ended. She should of known he would have found some way to remain alive and would want to finally have her and her daughter join his side.

They were family after all and two of the three remaining living descendants of Salazar Slytherin. "Now dear Ophelia I know it has been a while but surely you memory isn't so bad that you have forgotten who I am?" He questioned rather amused at her actions. Before she could reply to the serpentine man a sudden light pierced the darkness as the sound of a door being unlocked was heard. The inhabitants of the cages watched curiously as the door they could now see opened to reveal half a dozen men and woman dressed all in white overalls that those that had lived in the muggle world knew to be lab coats entered the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:

The men and woman walked down the few steps until they had fully entered the room. The witches and wizards watched guardedly as many switches were flicked and many different machines started to move. New lights were switched on causing the area to be flooded with light allowing the inhabitants of the cages to see that each cage had a slab of concrete around the edge of the cage that acted as a place to sit or curl up and sleep when the need arises. 

Most of the cages inhabitants remained standing rigidly watching in case of an attack however the younger witches and wizards decided to sit on the uncomfortable slabs of concrete. "This is hideous, if you wanted to take us hostage you could at least have given us better accommodation." Draco sneered as he sat with his back ramrod straight. "Be quiet freak!" One of the bulky men in a lab coat shouted rudely. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy glared hatefully at the disgusting muggle.

"Draco I don't think insulting them is a good thing to do." Nadia murmured to her friend. Draco nodded when he turned to see her worried face. "Good listen to the little witchy freak." The muggle sneered again. "I am not a freak you bastard!" Nadia shouted as a bolt of rage consumed her after being called such a name. She had enough of people saying rude things to her and calling her names at Hogwarts for being the only Half-blood in Slytherin. Nadia hastily took a step backwards as the man was suddenly standing in front of her.

The only thing separating her from the muggle were the bars of the cage she was in. "Well it seems we have a volunteer ladies and gentleman." The man exclaimed with a wide grin. Before Nadia could take another step backwards she felt a large hand grab her wrist pulling her towards the bars. Too fast for her to see the cage was suddenly opened and she was pulled out before it was firmly shut again. She could feel another thin hand as it fell from her shoulder as she was pulled roughly. 

Looking behind her she could see the hand belonged to her cousin the one and only dark lord and Harry Potter stood not far behind him with his arm outstretched looking as though he had just jumped up from his sitting position. A worried frown was upon his lips. A cry left her lips as she felt a stab from a needle in her arm. She heard a growl come from behind her and as she fell into the arms of one of the men as the drug started to take effect and she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness her eyes caught sight of her cousin as he tried to reach through the bars worry shining in his ruby red eyes. 


End file.
